Miracle
by Narceine
Summary: Everyone is older now and has moved on since Shadow dissapeared...that is, exept for Amy. But when Amy's life takes an unexpected turn and sees those bright crimson eyes staring at her again, what could possibly happen next? Plz R&R. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Yea so here's my 1****st**** story ever. I'll tell u a little bit about it…**

**Ok so this is a Shadamy story but every1 is much older. Sonic is now 19 and he is a Olympic racer. Amy still has a small crush on Sonic. She is 18 and is much more mature. She's now a successful singer and is much more fashionable. She got rid of her red dress and headband for designer outfits. Rouge gave up on being a jewel thief and is now a runway model. She is 20. Tails is 17 and is a rocketship designer for NASA. Cream is also 17 and is dating Tails. Knuckles is 19 and is wasting his life guarding the Master Emerald (so he won't b in the story much) Rouge and Amy r roommates in a penthouse is NYC. They r now best friends. But as for Shadow, nobody knows where he is……**

**It had been so long since Shadow had disappeared and yet Amy couldn't forget him. His crimson red eyes were still so clear in her mind. She had a concert tonight so she was getting ready. She decided on wearing a red tube top with a DKNY designed pair of capris. The back pockets had an A on them (they were designed just for her) She also had Coach flats. Her hair (now much longer, almost down to her butt) was is a ponytail. She was about to go out the door when the phone rang. The name said Sonic. She hadn't talked to him in years!! She answered it.**

**"Hello?" she asked.**

**"Hey Amy! It's me Sonic! I hear you have a concert tonight!" He said.**

**"Um, yea. I was just on my way out. Why?" she asked.**

**" Well I was coming right now to see it. I have a ticket." He said. She was really excited that she was going to see him again. "They're for the front row. You wont be able to miss me!" he said**

**"Okay, well, see you there! Bye!" She said and hung up. She hugged the phone. She couldn't wait. Her limo was waiting outside. **

**When she finally got there, she saw millions of fans waiting for her on stage. And right in the front row, was Sonic. He was smiling. Her agent pushed her out on stage. Sonic waved. **

**"Hey everyone! Tonight is going to be a short concert. I'm going to sing 2 songs. In my second song, I'll choose someone from the audience to come up and sing with me!" **

**She started singing. In the middle of her song, she looked into the back of the stadium, and saw 2 crimson eyes staring out at her. **_**Where have I seen those eyes before?**_** She wondered. They looked so familiar to her. Then it hit her. **_**Shadow!**_** She stopped singing and stared out into the crowd. The crimson eyes were still there. She felt dizzy. Right before she fainted she whispered out "Shadow…." And she hit the floor. **


	2. Chapter 2

K heres the next chapter…

**K heres the next chapter…..This 1 is gonna b much longer.**

**Amy was in a hospital nearby the stadium where her concert was held. She was still unconscious from her fall. But welded in her mind were those 2 crimson eyes that stared at her during her concert. Suddenly she woke up.**

**"Huh? Where am I? Is Shadow here?!" she asked. She noticed Sonic was there, and he cringed at the name. Rouge was there too, but she just looked confused. Other than them, nobody knew who Shadow was.**

**"You said Shadow right before you fainted. Was this man at your concert?" Amy's manager asked.**

**"Um, yea, in the back row…" She said.**

**"He isn't a killer is he? Shadow sounds like a dangerous name.." he said, studying her face.**

**"Shadow a killer? N-" she was about to tell him Shadow's story when she was cut off by Sonic. **

**"Yeah, he's a killer. Killed so many people. You should keep him away from Amy." Sonic said. He obviously still didn't like Shadow much.**

**"Sonic! Shut up! No, Shadow is NOT a killer. He is an old friend….but he disappeared years ago…" Amy said, her mind drifting to memories of Shadow.**

**"He's EVIL Amy! You should stay away from him!" Sonic said.**

**"At least Shadow PAYED ATTENTION to me! You just ran away!" Amy hissed.**

**"People change. I changed, and Shadow probably changed too." Sonic shot back.**

**"Shadow at least has a heart! You know what, I'm fine! I don't need this stupid hospital! I'm leaving!" she yelled. "And Sonic, LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" She screamed.**

**"Amy, you could faint again if you leave…" her manager started, but was cut off.**

**"I DON'T CARE! IM GOING HOME AND NOBODY CAN STOP ME!" She ran out the door of the hospital and down 3 blocks when she realized that her house was still 5 miles away and she was wearing high heels. "Oh well! I can make it!" she yelled at herself. She was not turning back. **

**She was walking on the sidewalk when her heel broke off her shoe. "Oh COME ON! What ELSE is gonna happen to me tonight?!" She yelled at the sky, when it started to rain. "Oh, that's just GREAT!" She cursed. "Ugh, now I need to walk home in this rain with a broken damn heel." She sighed as she crossed the street. **

**In the middle of the street, she stopped to find a lucky penny. "Maybe my luck will change…" she said and stood back up. She turned around and saw a bus coming straight at her. She closed her eyes and all of a sudden felt like she was lifted. She opened her eyes and saw that she was on the sidewalk next to her house. "What the.." she said and looked up at the crimson red eyes looking at her intently. "S-Sha-Shadow…"Amy stuttered. Shadow fell to his knees in pain.**

**"Shadow, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Amy asked. **

**"It's just a scratch….ugh!!" he grunted clutching his side.**

**"Shadow, your gushing blood! I'm taking you to my house. I'll help you get healed up. Oh wait, Rouge…." Amy said, remembering Rouge and her were roommates and Rouge shouldn't see Shadow like this. "Um, do you have a place to stay?"**

**"Ugggh! No….but.." Shadow was cut off.**

**"Shadow, your staying with me. I'll call Rouge and tell her that I'm going to move into my other house….its slightly bigger, but this one looks better. Hold on….first I need to cover this wound up. Here…" She said holding her jacket over the wound. Amy dialed the nimber quickly with one hand. "Um, Rouge…I'm going to move out of our room…I feel like I'm taking up tons of space….No, I'm moving into that other house that I lived in….Yes, I'm sure. Ok, bye." Amy closed her cell phone. "Okay, now we need a way to get over to my other house…."**

**"Where is it?" Shadow asked.**

**"It's down 4 blocks and up on the top of that big hill…" Amy said and was lifted off her feet. Before she knew it, she was in front of her old house.**

**"Shadow! Your just hurting yourself more!" she said, staring at him.**

**"Well, we're here, and it was quicker than a bus…so lets go inside." He said, still clutching the wound.**

**Amy unlocked the door and walked inside. There was still some old furniture, and two beds. **

**"Okay, there are two beds left in here, but they're guest beds and are in the same room….is that a problem? Amy asked. **

**"No problem. As long as there is a bathroom where I can change, then I'm fine….Oh, and you were great tonight." Shadow said, looking down.**

**"Huh? What do you mea-oh you mean my concert?" Amy asked. Shadow nodded. "Oh, thanks! It was nice up until…" Amy stopped.**

**"Up until you saw me…" Shadow said, still looking down.**

**"No! That's totally not it! I meant before I fainted. I thought I was just imagining your eyes looking up at me…..But no, I was glad to see you. But I just…I don't know. I think I was in shock…" Amy said.**

**"Can I ask you something?" Shadow asked, finally looking up.**

**"Yeah, ask away!" Amy said.**

**"Well, when you were on stage, right before you fainted, you stopped singing and said my name….when you fainted, I ran. But, why did you say my name?" Shadow asked.**

_**Because I love you! **_**She yelled in her head. "Well, as I said, I was in shock. So….I got dizzy and I guess I was saying your name in my head and it got out." She said. **

__**"Oh, that makes sense.." Shadow said looking into Amy's eyes. **_**Do I really love her? It's hard to tell… **_**he thought.**

**"Well, we had better get to sleep…it's already 12:30." Amy said.**

**Okay, but I'm going to go get a drink. I'm thirsty." He said. **

**"Okay" Amy said. Shadow walked out of the room and Amy decided to get dressed. **_**He's in the kitchen. I'll have enough time. **_**She was in her bra and underwear when Shadow walked in. His face turned bright red and he ran. Amy turned red too. She quickly got into her nightgown (which was of course designer, and came to her knees) and ran out of the room.**

**"Shadow! Where did you go??" she called. She found him lying on a couch in the tv room. "Shadow its okay….I have clothes on." She said. He looked up and turned red again. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Amy asked.**

_**Wow, she looks beautiful! Oh, no what do I say?**_** He thought. "Um, still embarrassed. I'm soo sorry about that…" He said and blushed red again.**

__**"Really its okay. Lets get some sleep.." she said and walked out of the room. Shadow followed. "I'll take the 1 with the pink sheets….and you can have the red one." She said, pointing to the red bed.**

**"Okay" Shadow flopped on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly. In the middle of the night, Amy woke up and felt lonely. She walked over to Shadow's bed and rested her head on his chest and curled up next to him. Shadow woke up, but didn't let Amy know. He noticed her curled up on him asleep and laid his head next to hers, and fell asleep.**

**Nice ending to the story, huh? I told you this chapter would b much longer. I'll write the next chapter as soon as possible. Plz comment! **


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter to the story

**Here's the next chapter to the story. But in this chapter, there will b different P.O.Vs (Point of Views) I hope u like it **

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

**I woke up in the middle of the night and found Amy still sleeping next to me. **_**She looks so beautiful….like an angel….oh snap out of it Shadow!! **_**I looked at the clock….2:30 **_**Damn, I gotta get some sleep! **_**I laid my head back down next to Amy's and fell back asleep. I had a horrible nightmare…**

**Shadow's nightmare**

**I was in some dark alleyway and I heard a cry from a little farther into the alley. I walked toward where the sound came from, and saw Amy on the ground with a knife in her heart. Next to her was a ghostly figure. It was black, but see-through, and had no feet. It was just floating. It turned around and smiled at me with sharp teeth. I had a tear in my eye looking at Amy's dead, motionless body.**

"**It hurts to have the one you love killed, doesn't it?" the thing said with a raspy voice. "Now you're NEXT!!" It jumped at me with its mouth wide open.**

**Shadow's P.O.V. again**

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" I woke with a scream. I scared Amy badly too.**

"**AAH! What the HELL!? What **_**happened**_**!?" She yelled, staring at me.**

"**Uh, bad dream…." **_**Did that nightmare mean something? Do I really love Amy? **_

"**Well it must have been pretty bad for you to wake up like **_**that**_**! Want to talk about it?" She asked me.**

_**Um, YES! **_**"No…" **_**I can't tell her about that dream! **_

"**Okay if you're sure….Wow! It's 4:00 in the morning! I'd better get some good sleep before I go to work tomorrow….. Oh, I should stay home with you so your cuts can heal." She said.**

"**No, go to work. I'll be fine. What do you do anyway?" I asked.**

"**Well, other than my singing, I work at a bakery. I'm a really good baker." She said. "If you need anything, just tell me. I think I'm just going to stay up. I'm going to make coffee, you want some?" she asked, smiling.**

"**Um, no, its fine." **_**Wow, she looks so beautiful when she smiles….**_** She caught me staring at her.**

"**What? Is there something wrong with my face?" she asked.**

"**No!! Your face is fine! Um, actually, I think I'll have some coffee…." **

"**Okay….do you want cream and sugar in your coffee?" She asked smiling again.**

"**Um, I'll just have a ton of sugar. I really need to wake up." I said, laying back down.**

"**Okay, just give me a minute." She said and walked out of the room.**

_**I think that nightmare was right, I do love Amy….and I have to tell her!! **_** I got up to go tell her, but when I walked in the living room, Amy had her front door open, and Sonic and her were kissing. **

**They pulled apart, and saw me there, with my mouth hanging open, looking like an idiot.**

"**Shadow, trust me, this is not what it looks like!" Amy cried, her face red. In back of her, out of view, Sonic was grinning.**

**Okay I hope you liked my chapter!! Plz comment, and NO FLAMES!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Yea sorry about not updating for soooo long

Yea sorry about not updating for soooo long. But I'm back. Terrible writer's block, but I think its gone. Well I hope you like my chappie P

Shadow was still standing there, with his mouth hanging open, and Amy there, red faced, feeling like a jerk.

"Shadow, I-" she was cut off

"No! What the hell is wrong with you?! I thought you and Faker were done. Why the hell were you kissing him? I was just about to tell you-oh forget it! There's no freaking point! I'm leaving!" Shadow was boiling with anger as he pushed Amy out of the way and sped out the door.

"No! Shadow! Wait! Sonic! What the hell was that?! I-" she stopped when she noticed Sonic was gone. She was all alone. "Sonic? WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?? Oh what the hell I'm yelling at the ceiling! There's no point!." Amy went to her room and sat on her bed and cried her eyes out.

Sonic's P.O.V.

_Yes! Shadow and Amy are done! Even if Amy hates me forever, at least Shadow doesn't have her! Hehe! _"Where the hell am I going anyway?" I said when I noticed I was headed in no particular direction, just running.

"I'll tell you where your going…straight into my trap!" a voice said. Before he could react, Sonic was knocked out. But before he passed out, he saw the shape of a familiar hedgehog…..

Shadow's P.O.V.

_I can't believe I almost fell in love with that pink hedgehog! I am the Ultimate Life Form, I do not fall in love. I should of seen this coming! She is a cheating slut! Oh who am I kidding? I really loved her, ever since that day on the ARK when she reminded me of Maria's wishes and helped me save the planet. Oh, Rose. _If you looked really close, you could see a small but slightly visible tear drip out his eye.

Sooooooo did u like it? I tried really hard to make it good. I'll be updating my other stories soon, and I think I'll be writing new ones. Plz review and tell me wat u thought of the chapter and the story so far. NO FLAMES!


	5. AN

**I've decided to discontinue this story because it has absolutely no plot and I really have no inspiration too continue. I might decide later to rewrite it, but I think I did an absolutely horrid job on this story so I'm not going to continue with it. I'm sorry to my fans of this story (which probably aren't many) but please give me your opinion on weather I should rewrite it or just delete the story altogether.**


End file.
